


Part of Your World

by captainswanismyendgame



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nice Lucifer, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanismyendgame/pseuds/captainswanismyendgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Trixie team up to surprise Chloe for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST DECKERSTAR FIC! I'm so excited to get into them. I was asked to include the phrase "don't be afraid" in a Tumblr prompt. This is super fluffy, and I love it.

“Lucifer!” He heard the squeals as soon as the door opened to the detective’s house. Trixie pounced toward the man in the impeccably-tailored Prada suit, grasping onto his leg in a tight embrace. Lucifer stood there with his arms level with his head, willing the little girl to release herself from his person.

“Must you always do that? This suit cost more you’re worth, I assure you.” Adjusting his pant leg after Trixie reluctantly let go, he added, “Is your mum home?”

“Nope. She’s at work; why aren’t you with her? I thought you guys were like partners?”

Leaning down to get eye level with the precocious girl, Lucifer admitted, “I’m here because I heard that today is your mum’s birthday. So I wanted to do something special for her. But I’m still not quite certain what she likes, so I…I need your help.”

Trixie’s smiled as she whispered, “You like mommy don’t you? I mean, you ‘like her’, like her?”

Lucifer did not want to admit that his feelings for Detective Chloe Decker were any more than friendship, but then he would be lying to himself. Ever since he met her, there had been an instantaneous connection between himself and the ball-busting, take-no-prisoners Chloe Decker. At first he thought it was just because he wanted to bed her, but it turned out she was the only woman who had ever been immune to his power of persuasion. It intrigued him to find someone who had never succumbed to his charms. Then, because of his heightened mortality while in her presence, he assumed she was angel sent to Earth to either destroy him or find a way to send him back to hell. But after seeing her back—completely devoid of any evidence of former or current angelic nature—he was dumbfounded. How could one human woman affect him on such a grand scale? But after Malcolm shot him, sending him back to Hell momentarily, his last thoughts were not of himself; they were of her.

Look straight into the eyes of the little girl in front of him, Lucifer confessed out-loud for the first time. “Trixie, I do care for your mother. More than your tiny little brain could fathom.”

Laughing, Trixie retorted, “Then what are we waiting for? We’ve got a party to plan.”

**L&C**

“Yes, I am on my way back.” Chloe Decker was speaker phone in her police vehicle with her daughter as she drove back from a long day at the station. The worst part was visiting Dan in his cell. The more he tried to apologize for what happened during Palmetto, the angrier she became. The fact that the whole station had turned against her after that, and he was the one who could have turned it all around, really stuck in her craw. But while she was angry, she also felt sorry for him. He let Malcolm manipulate him into getting that gun from evidence—the same one he used to commit multiple murders—and it made her heart ache for him. So many conflicting emotions every time she looked into his eyes.

Then there was the fact that Lucifer wasn’t answering his cell phone. He usually never missed an opportunity to harass “Detective Douche,” even if Dan was at his lowest point. The case of the missing Morningstar still had her worried as she pulled into the driveway. All she wanted to do tonight was curl up with Trixie with a pizza, some ice cream and watch Netflix. If that’s how she wanted to spend her birthday, so be it.

As she turned the key in the lock, she screamed in shock.

The entry way and living room had been transformed into an “Under the Sea” explosion. Streamers featuring starfish, turtles, crabs, and all sorts of marine life were strewn across the walls. The hardwood floors were covered with a blue plastic mat that simulated the ocean. Even more plastic toys of seals, lobsters, octopi, and the like garnished the blue mat leading toward the kitchen. And sitting on the floor, dressed in an Ariel costume, was her beautiful little girl.

“Surprise! Happy Birthday, Mommy!”

Tears welled up in Chloe’s eyes as she walked carefully across the slippery mat towards Trixie. Of course her daughter would know how much of a fan she was of “The Little Mermaid.” She had the movie practically memorized before she was 10-years-old. Even with her tough exterior, Chloe was a Disney-file at heart. She bent down at her knees to give her daughter a hug.

“Trixie! This is fantastic! But how in the world did you get all this stuff?”

“I had a little help,” Trixie winked.

“You had help, huh? Well I sure, would like to meet your partner-in-crime and thank them.”

From the kitchen she heard a familiar accent chime in. “Guilty as charged, Detective!”

His heavy footsteps forced Chloe to look, and but she was not prepared for what she saw. Gone were the expensive designer suit, crisps white-collared shirt, and leather loafers. Lucifer stood before her in a billowy white shirt, pulled up to his elbows; it had a V-neck opening, so she could clearly see a smattering of dark chest hair. He had on tight blue jeans that were rolled up so that the entireties of his black boots were showing. And to top it all off, a red scarp wrapped around his waist.

Lucifer was dressed and Prince Eric, and she could not take his eyes off of him.

“What’s the matter, darling? Cat got your tongue?” It was as if he knew the affect he was having on her. Cocky bastard.

Finally able to form a coherent sentence, Chloe said, “So this is why you haven’t been answering your phone all day?” Rising from her bent stance, she slowly marched towards the absurdly handsome gentlemen dressed as her favorite Disney prince. “You have been with Trixie planning this?”

“What can I say? I’m just full of surprises. Speaking of which, you better put this on.” He tossed her a garment bag, and practically shooed her into Trixie’s bedroom to change. “Dinner will be served soon, so the guest of honor needs to be properly attired.” With that, he slammed the door, and left her to change.

Laughing to herself, she honestly couldn’t what has happening in her home right now. She was sure that it was Trixie’s idea for this dinner, but how in the world did she get in contact with Lucifer? She would have to find out how this tag team was able to pull this off, but right now, she needed to get dressed. As she opened the garment back, her breathe caught. Inside the garment bag lay an exact replica of the pink ball gown Ariel wore to dinner at Eric’s palace. She was on the verge of tears, she could hardly believe it. Trying her best not to let her tears fall, she hurriedly divested herself of her work clothes. Slipping into the gorgeous pale pink gown, she felt like a princess. She took her hair out of her signature messy bun, letting it fall down onto her shoulders. If she wasn’t in Trixie’s room, she would’ve put a little more make-up on, but the simple gloss, eyeliner and mascara would have to do.

Opening the door slightly, she noticed that her daughter and Lucifer were no longer in the entry way. They must be in the kitchen now, she told herself. She didn’t walk—she glided—towards the kitchen, and when she was within eyesight of the two schemers, she began to blush.

“Mommy! You look so pretty! Doesn’t she look pretty, Lucifer?” Trixie looked up to Lucifer, but he was not looking at the child. His entire focused rested on the vision in pink before him. He had only seen the detective a few times looking feminine, but in this…she took his breath away.

“More than pretty, little one, I’d say your mother looks exquisite,” he said, looking straight at Chloe, causing her cheeks to turn from slightly pink to berry red. He walked over to her with all of the gallantry of a real prince. He held his arm out for her to place her arm in and said, “Detective, allow me to escort you to your seat.”

Smiling and blushing even more, she answered, “Why thank you, kind sir.” Lucifer led Chloe to her usual dining seat and pulled it out for her. She looked at him in the eyes and whispered, “Such a gentleman.” As she sat down, he pushed her seat in. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, “I always am.”

Rolling her eyes, she then asked, “So what’s for dinner?”

“Why, stuffed crab, of course.”

**L&C**

Hours later, after Trixie was tucked into bed by both Chloe and Lucifer (Lucifer just patted her on the head and told her to make sure not to wake up), they both retired to the living room, each holding a glass of red wine.

“That was…I don’t even know how to describe how tonight was,” Chloe said.

“I never did peg you for a Disney fan, Detective.”

“Why not? I was a little girl once. All little girls love to imagine being a princess and finding her prince charming. By the way, you definitely pull off the Eric look quite nicely.”

“A compliment? Are you sure you’re not drunk?” he quipped.

She playfully tapped him on his shoulder. “You’ve seen me drunk. You know when I get there.”

“Too right. So, was your birthday everything you hoped it would be?”

“Actually, there was something I was curious about…”

“Oh, do tell.”

Placing her win glass on the table in front of them, she maneuvered her body to face him. “How did Trixie get you to help out with her plan?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“This plan—this birthday surprise—how did she get you to help her? I know she can’t have saved up all her allowance for this. I don’t give her that much,” Chloe said, laughing. As she laughed, she noticed his stoic face turn down into a frown as he was facing away from her. “Hey, what’s wrong?” She leaned in and slightly pushed his body so that she could see his face. “Did I say something wrong?”

Laughing uncomfortably, Lucifer told her, “It wasn’t Trixie’s idea; it was mine.”

Chloe was not expecting that. He mouth opened wide, forming a giant “O.” “You?! You planned this?”

“Well, sort of. I came to the house, hoping you wouldn’t be there today. Trixie was all too helpful when I told her that I wanted to surprise you for your birthday, but I wasn’t sure how to go about it. The child told me about your favorite movie, so I indulged her by watching it with her, and the plan fell into place.”

“And the costumes?”

“Let’s just say someone owed me a favor,” he winked at her, flashing his devilish smile.

“I really don’t know what to say…”

“You don’t have to say anything. Just see you enjoy yourself is thanks enough.”

They sat there in a semi-uncomfortable silence for what seemed liked forever. When they both were about to say something, they heard music coming from Trixie’s room.

There you see her, sitting there across the way

She don’t got a lot to say but there’s something about her

And you don’t know but your dying to try you wanna kiss the girl

Both Lucifer and Chloe started laughing out of their shared nervousness. It was Chloe who spoke first, “I’m going to get her to go to bed.” As she made her way to get up, Lucifer grabbed her hand and purred, “Leave her alone, Chloe.”

It was a night full of surprises, it seemed. She looked into the dark eyes of her very own Prince Eric as he said her first name out loud for the first time. “Did you just call me ‘Chloe’? Are you sure you’re feeling ok?”

“I’ve never felt better, but there I do need to tell you something.”

Easing herself back down on the couch, the song still playing from her daughter’s room, she asked, “What is it?”

Mustering up all of the courage he could, he told her, “Chloe, I…”

Leaning into him more, she pleased, “Yes, Lucifer?”

“I…I think I…oh, to hell with it.” He threw caution to the wind as his lips met hers for the first time. Their mouth fused to each other, unable to separate, for fear of letting go. The feeling of his lips on hers brought sounds from her that she never knew existed, and it only enticed him more. Hands grasped and grabbed onto the other person, there intention was to never let go. All too soon, the kiss ended with both of them panting for breath and sweat gleaming from their skin.

“Is this really happening?” Chloe whispered.

“It can. Do you want it to? ”

“I’m afraid.”

“Don’t be afraid. I’m here, and I will protect you.”

“But who will protect you when you’re reckless?” A smile finally crept onto her face.

“You have my back and I have yours, Chloe. Let me just ask you one thing…”

“And what’s that?”

Smirking, he asked, “Can I be a part of your world?” He earned a playful slap on the cheek for that one. “Sorry, I just couldn’t resist. Happy Birthday, Chloe.” With that, he swooped in for another kiss, and from then on, they could say that a little mermaid finally brought them together.


End file.
